


Not A Sex Pistols Cover Band

by pensversusswords



Series: On My Way To Believing [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Punk, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/pseuds/pensversusswords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Looking for someone,” he said back, raising one hand to about Tony’s height. “About yea-high, bit of a smart ass but has the brains to back it up, absolutely gorgeous…”</p>
<p>“He’s not here,” Tony said just as he came to stand in front of him, not stopping, just barreling ahead until he was practically flinging himself at Steve and throwing his arms around his neck. “You’re gonna have to settle for me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Sex Pistols Cover Band

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series, your experience will be better if you read it somewhat in order. I'm sorry it's not more comprehensive. Really, I apologize. This is what happens when you transfer tumblr fic onto AO3! But okay, I guess all you need to know is: Tony goes to a private school, Steve is his adoring punk boyfriend, and they haven't really told anyone about their relationship yet.

“Who is _that_?”

“Hmm?” Tony answered as best as he could with his pencil jammed between his lips, his hands occupied by the metal contraption in his lap that was supposed to be his homework. He heard Pepper as some foggy echo in the distance, as he was currently not really paying attention to his surroundings. 

Clearly dissatisfied with his distracted answer - despite the fact that he was more than capable of listening and working at the same time - Pepper jabbed him sharply in his side. 

“Outhh,” Tony said, forgetting that he had his pencil in his mouth. He took the pencil out and tossed it aside. “Ouch,” he tried again, rubbing at the spot Pepper had assaulted with her elbow, shooting her a glare before turning to see what she was looking at. “What is so urgent that you had to gouge a hole in my side, unless this person is Chris Evans I don’t ca-”

The end of Tony’s complaint was cut off sharply when he saw the person Pepper was referring to and his mouth snapped shut with a click. 

A familiar bike had pulled up in the parking lot a short distance away from where he and Pepper were sitting, sleek and dark next to the cars that flanked it on either side. A tall, broad shouldered guy was swinging his leg over the seat, dismounting, and taking off his helmet to reveal blonde, perfectly disheveled hair. 

Tony was on his feet before he even realized it, a stupid grin plastered across his face. 

“Tony, where are you going?”

Pepper’s exclamation faded off in the background as Tony started making his way across the grass, eyes fixed on his target, who was currently stashing his helmet away and brushing his hair away from his eyes. 

Steve looked up then, saw Tony hurrying towards him, and his face lit up with a smile that Tony was pretty sure should be illegal. No one should be allowed to smile at him like that, like Tony was the one thing in the entire world he wanted right now. 

Tony loved it though; he was greedy and loved having those blue eyes on him so intently, that smile curved on lips he’d memorized with his own. 

“Sorry, the Sex Pistols cover band isn’t playing here, this is actually a school,” he called out as he got closer. “A respectable institution for that matter. I think you’re lost?”

Steve grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. “Not lost,” he said. 

“You sure? You look pretty lost,” Tony countered, and he sounded _giddy_ , damn it; he’d seen him just a few days ago and he felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest.

“Looking for someone,” he said back, raising one hand to about Tony’s height. “About yea-high, bit of a smart ass but has the brains to back it up, absolutely gorgeous…”

“He’s not here,” Tony said just as he came to stand in front of him, not stopping, just barreling ahead until he was practically flinging himself at Steve and throwing his arms around his neck. “You’re gonna have to settle for me.”

Steve pursed his lips, pretending to think. He nodded, as if coming to a conclusion, then smiled again, teasing. “I think you’ll do just fine. Maybe.”

“Asshole,” Tony murmured, and Steve laughed just as Tony leaned in and kissed him. 

The laugh died on Steve’s tongue when their lips met, his hand carefully coming up to cradle one side of his face while the other dropped to his waist, tugging him in closer. Tony went lax in his arms as he leaned into the embrace, pressing kisses to Steve’s mouth, catching his bottom lip between his own, loving the way the ring Steve wore was a shock of cold against his mouth. 

He felt hungry for it, giddy with the surprise of Steve being here so suddenly, and he just felt desperate for it. Steve seemed to the feel the same; he kissed back with abandon, yet still managing to make the press of their lips together sweet and tender.

Kissing Steve always had Tony wondering why he ever did anything _besides_ kissing Steve.

Steve was the one to draw away, pulling back with a breathless sort of laugh, bumping his forehead against Tony’s. 

“Missed you,” he whispered, squeezing him with the arm he now had looped around Tony’s waist. 

“Yeah,” Tony said back, “missed you too.”

Steve’s eyes flicked to a spot just over Tony’s shoulder, and a shadow of concern passed over his face. “They’re all staring,” he warned.

Tony shrugged and bumped Steve’s nose with his own. “Let them stare,” he whispered, soft yet firm and decisive, and pulled Steve in for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on [tumblr](http://pensversusswords.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
